Friday night at Connie's
by m-is-for-MollyMansfieldMealing
Summary: After an unfortunate event, Zoe ends up spending her Friday night and half of her Saturday with Connie Beauchamp of all people. How will she get on, having a sleepover with the ice queen herself?
1. Chapter 1

**I was hesitant to post this as it's not my best work and I wrote it ages ago. But I was thinking of continuing it and I wondered what your thoughts were? Please review if you can and let me know wether I should write more or not :) -Sophie x**

* * *

It was just another typical day in Holby's ED. Cal and Ethan were at loggerheads, Lily didn't smile once, Robyn and Lofty were late again, Connie strode around like she owned the place, Charlie and Tess did their usual amazing work, and Zoe Hanna was sat in her office, weighed down with a huge pile of paperwork.

Again.

For the fourth time that week.

She sighed wearily and put her head in her hands. It was Friday, and she'd spent the whole day sat in her dull, dreary office writing report after report after report. She didn't get to do any hands on work once, and she was itching to get home. So when the clock turned 8pm, she grabbed her bag, shoved the papers in and shot out of the door, as fast as her high heeled shoes could carry her.

Once outside she lit a cigarette and breathed in the cool evening air. It was almost Christmas, and there was a light scattering of snow on the ground from earlier that day. The day shift, minus a few, were going for drinks in the pub, and Tess motioned for her to join them.

"I'll be with you in a minute!" Zoe called back, watching as they made their way inside. Just as she put out her cigarette, her phone started vibrating in her pocket. She answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello is that Miss Zoe Hanna?"

"Depends who's calling." She said suspiciously.

"Sorry, I should have introduced myself. I'm Sharon Davies, I work for Holby Police force. I'm calling about a fire that happened next door to your home earlier today."

"There was a fire?" Zoe asked, surprised. She hadn't heard anything about it.

"Yes, did Mrs Flack not call you?"

"No, I haven't had any calls today at all. She probably forgot." Mrs Flack was her lovely but elderly neighbour, and she had a terrible memory.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I thought you knew. Anyway, the fire service has deemed your house unstable as a precaution, so I'm calling to ask if there's any chance you could stay somewhere else tonight, whilst the fire crews evaluate the safety and stability of your home?" Sharon asked.

"Well I'm still at work, and I'm sure one of them will have me to stay do that should be ok. But what about my clothes, etc?"

"No-one is to go in the house I'm afraid."

"But I have no money with me, and my cards are at home!" Zoe said despairingly, her voice rising.

"There's nothing we can do Ms Hanna, I'm sorry."

Zoe sighed and stomped her feet a little. The cold was starting to get to her.

"It's Dr Hanna, actually. Right, ok, whatever. I'm going to have to go. Thankyou for informing me."

"You're welcome, could you make your way home for about 12 midday tomorrow? The crew should be done by then."

"Yeah that's fine. Ok, bye Mrs Davies."

"Bye Dr Hanna."

Zoe pressed the end call button and made her way to the pub. She went inside and went straight over to the table where her colleagues were sat.

"Hey guys, I have bit of a favour to ask you." She said as she sat down.

"Drink, Zoe?" Charlie asked.

"Not just yet, thanks. Would it be possible for me to stay with one of you tonight? There's been a fire next to my house and the fire crew need to investigate my house to make sure it's not been damaged."

The adults sat round the table looked at one another, looking sheepish. After a few minutes of silence, Zoe spoke again.

"What, nobody?" She asked incredulously. She turned to Charlie. "Charlie?"

"I'm going to visit my son in Australia for Christmas, that's why I booked next week off, remember? I need to get packed and go shopping for some clothes. Sorry, Zoe."

"Tess?"

"Going to London to see my sister early tomorrow, so I'm afraid I can't." She smiled sadly.

"Robyn? Lofty?" She asked hopefully. She knew Robyn had a kind heart.

"We're going to a gig with Max and his mates." Lofty said, looking down.

"I don't believe this." Zoe muttered, looking at Cal.

"Cal? Please?" She was almost begging now.

"As much as I'd like a beautiful woman asleep in my one bedroomed, humble abode-" he began before Zoe stood up.

"Ugh, never mind. Where's Ethan and Lily?"

"Staff room, um, going over some work I think." Tess said, and Cal winked at Robyn who giggled.

"Ok, thanks for absolutely no help whatsoever." She said shortly before walking out of the swinging doors of the pub, and into the swinging doors of the ED.

In the staff room, Lily and Ethan were reading through a report, and they were really getting into it when Zoe walked through the door.

"Can I stay at either of your houses tonight?" She said tiredly, getting straight to the point.

"Um, no not really, we'll be here until late then I've got to be somewhere tomorrow morning." Ethan said, looking at Lily.

"If it was all the same Dr Hanna, I'd rather you didn't." Lily said emotionlessly, "it wouldn't seem professional. Also my new flats very unorganised at the minute-"

"Oh I bloody give up." Zoe said angrily, hitting the nearest wall. "All I want is somewhere to spend the night where I don't have to pay for a room. Is that too much to ask?!"

"Have you tried Mrs Beauchamp?" Lily asked.

"Oh yeah, like she'll say yes. Besides, she'll be at home by now."

"No, I think she's still in her office." Ethan said, checking his watch.

Zoe sighed. "Well, I guess it's worth a try."

She made her way to the office they shared and opened the door. Connie was sat at her desk on the computer, typing away. She had some classical music coming from her phone that lay on a pile of papers, that was almost as high as Zoe's.

"Dr Hanna, what are you still doing here?" She asked in surprise.

"Had a bit of bad news, one of my neighbours houses set on fire earlier and the fire service have deemed my house possibly unsafe to go into, so I need somewhere to stay for the night. I've already asked the whole day staff but they're all busy. You're literally my last hope. So, would it be possible for me to spend the night at your house?" She asked. "I know we have our differences but I have no money at all so I cant afford a hotel room, and my family live down in the south of London."

Connie sighed. "It's very inconvenient but I can hardly say no can I."

"Thankyou Connie, you won't regret it I promise." Zoe smiled.

"Are you taking your own car or do you have to come in mine?"

"I got a taxi this morning so your car please."

"Very well." The clinical lead sighed again, gathering up her belongings and turning off her computer. "Come on then."

The two women made their way to Connie's sleek black Mercedes, and got in. This was a big difference to Zoe's wreck of a car and she couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

The car ran almost silently all the way home, and up the driveway.

"Wow." Was all Zoe could say.

Connie's house was a huge, detached, modern beauty. Inside, it was black and white and very shiny- much like the owner's personality. Everything was pin neat and sparkling with cleanliness. Zoe quickly removed her shoes and dumped her bag on one of the stools next to a breakfast bar that sat in the kitchen.

"Bag OFF the seat Dr Hanna, and under the coat rack where it belongs." Connie called from the living room.

"Yes miss." Zoe muttered sarcastically as she shoved her bag under the stand.

"Neatly!" Her boss shouted.

"Jesus Christ." She muttered, straightening the handles. "Does she have eyes in the back of her bloody head?"

"Nope, I just know you." Came the next shout.

This is going to be a long night, Zoe thought, before hesitantly padding further into the devils lair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Look what I got round to editing! Huge massive thankyou to you lovely lot who reviewed, favourited and followed- it means so much! **

**I have another chapter already written, that needs editing too then I might write more, depending on how you guys think about this update :) Huge thanks to you all for the confidence boost, but in particular to casualtyzax for the lovely messages!**

**Hope you all enjoy and please do review so I know wether to carry on or not! -Sophie x**

* * *

Zoe didn't quite know what to do. Connie evidently wasn't a keen house host and didn't offer her a drink or anything. She simply went into the living room, opened up her laptop, and started to work.

"I'll just, uh, get a drink-" The consultant muttered, going back into the kitchen and searching for a glass.

"Top left cupboard. Touch my wine and you'll know about it." Connie shouted from her seat on the sofa. Zoe rolled her eyes and mimicked her. "Touch my wine, mer mer mer, I'm the queen of everyone, mer mer mer. Sheesh."

Filling a glass full of water, the woman sighed and straightened up, making her back click where she had been hunched over her desk all day. Sipping at her glass, she went back into the living room and perched on the couch, as far from Connie as she could get. This, the woman noticed.

"I don't have the plague you know." She said, her eyes not leaving the keyboard.

"I know, I know." Zoe said lightly, shifting slightly nearer. "I just don't feel very comfortable, that's all."

"There's some cushions at the side of you."

"I know, but that's not quite what I meant-" she was interrupted by the loud ping of the doorbell. Connie sighed before standing up, moving her laptop to one side.

"Excuse me a moment."

She left the room and shut the door, leaving Zoe in silence. She heard muffled voices from behind the large piece of wood that slowly rose and rose, until she could make out what they were saying.

"Iveta, I'm paying you to look after her, not bring her back whenever she inconveniences you." Connie snapped.

"I am not looking after her any longer, she is a little madam." Came a woman's foreign voice. "Goodnight Mrs Beauchamp."

With that, the front door slammed shut, and the living room door swung open, crashing into the table behind it with a clatter, causing Zoe to jump.

Connie stormed in, followed by a young girl with a brooding look which held likeness to one Zoe knew far too well.

"Zoe, my daughter Grace. Grace, this is Zoe Hanna, one of my colleagues."

Grace stood silent, staring at the floor with her arms crossed.

"Hi Grace." Zoe smiled, trying to be friendly.

"I wouldn't even bother," Connie said, glaring at her daughter, "when she's like this she won't speak to anyone."

"I will too." Grace spoke, her voice taking in her mothers icy tone. "And I'm stood right here you know."

"It's hard to miss you." Connie spat. "If you're going to be like this, go to your room right now."

"Make me." The girl snapped back.

Zoe watched this scene unravel with her mouth slightly open. How can a child so young talk to her own mother like that? And how can Connie talk to a child with the same tone she uses for her staff? It's ridiculous.

Just as she was about to speak up, Connie took Grace's shoulder and moved her towards the door.

"Say goodnight to Zoe please."

"Night." She muttered, trying to ease out of her mothers firm grip.

"Night Grace." Zoe replied uncertainly as the door shut once again and she was left to her own devices.

Deciding enough was enough, she flicked the TV on and scrolled though the movie channels, finally settling on "Philomena". As the intro ended, Connie came back into the room.

"I hope you don't mind, it's just you left and I-" Zoe began but Connie put her hand up.

"Whatever, put on what you want, just keep the volume low."

"Ok." She replied, watching out the corner of her eye as Connie sunk into the sofa and placed her laptop back on her knee.

Around half an hour into the film, Zoe felt her stomach grumble. She realised it had gone 8:30pm and she still hadn't eaten tea!

"Um, Connie?"

"Mm?"

"When were you planning on having tea?"

"I wasn't."

"Oh."

The toe elapsed back into silence, somehow even more awkward than the last. Zoe's stomach grumbled again.

"Could I possibly get something?"

"Go ahead. Just don't set my stove on fire please, and do clean up after yourself."

"I will, thanks." Zoe internally sighed, and stood up.

In the kitchen, she surveyed the room and started to go through the cupboards. In the end she settled on pasta with cheese and garlic bread.

The woman lit up the stove and placed a pan on to boil. Then she poured a bowl full of dried pasta and added it to the pan before slicing the garlic baguette and leaving it on the hob, ready to go in the oven when she got back.

Zoe washed her hands of the garlic and ran upstairs to the toilet. When she had finished however, she opened the bathroom door to the sound of crying, coming from a bright dimly lit room at the other end of the landing.

Curiosity taking over, the woman crept along the cream carpeted landing, passing under the glass chandelier that cast silvery shadows along the whitewashed walls.

"Grace?" She whispered as not to alert Connie. "Are you ok in there?"

The crying stopped and was replaced with a stony silence. Zoe listened for a minute or so before speaking again.

"Grace it's Zoe. Can I come in?"

"No." Though her voice faltered as if unsure. The woman smiled to herself and pushed the door open a little wider so she could see the girl inside.

"Can I come in now?" She asked, smiling slowly. Grace, who was sat with her knees to her chest on the bed, nodded slightly. Zoe went in and closed the door.

"What's the matter, hm?" Zoe asked gently, sitting on the chair that stood next to her bed.

"Nothing." She muttered quietly. The consultant just raised one eyebrow.

"Ok. It's mummy." Grace sighed.

"What about her?"

"She never wants to spend time with me. She's always working or too busy, then when she does spend time with me, all she does is tell me off or go on her stupid phone." The 7 year old said, her cheeks dampening again with tears.

Gently, Zoe reached out and wiped them away, before handing her a tissue.

"Your mummy's work is very important Grace, you have to remember that-"

"That's what everyone says!" The girl interrupted indignantly, her voice rising.

"Hey, I know I know, you didn't let me finish- you've got to remember her work is important, but she needs to remember that you're just as important too. She does love you Grace, I can promise you that." Zoe smiled, which was returned.

"Are you making food? I heard someone going through the cupboards." Grace asked, picking at her duvet before looking at Zoe. "It's just I haven't had anything to eat since 1 when I had dinner and I'm a little bit hungry."

"You've not had tea?" The consultant exclaimed.

"No, Iveta was going to take me but-" she paused, looking towards the door, "can you smell burning?"

Zoe sniffed the air, and immediately her face paled.

"I'm just going to-" she trailed off, leaping up and shooting downstairs. Curious, Grace followed behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I have /no/ inspiration for what comes next at all. That's either because I'm ill right now or because I have so many other fics etc going on, but I'd like to know if you have any suggestions? The only thing I won't consider at all is a Zoe/Connie relationship. Thats a big huge no no- sorry!**

**Please review if possible with your ideas! -Sophie x**

* * *

When they got to the kitchen, Zoe found the pan over boiling, and the tray with her garlic bread on covered in large flickering flames.

"Shit." She hissed, grabbing a glass vase from the windowsill and filling it with water.

It was then that Connie ran in to find her colleague clutching at her best vase, and her daughter moving her hand out towards the burning flames in wonder.

"GRACE!" She darted forward, pushing her daughter behind her so she was away from the heat. She turned off the gas just as Zoe splashed the water onto the flames. They dimmed, and once she'd filled it for a second time and thrown it on, they were out.

The three stood panting, Zoe holding the vase in her shaking hand.

"Um," she started, trying to form a coherent sentence. Connie put one hand up and turned round, placing a trembling hand to her daughters face.

"Grace darling, are you alright?" She said, her voice shaking uncharacteristically.

"I'm fine mummy." She said quietly as Connie pulled her into a hug.

"Don't scare me like that ever again, do you hear me?" She gently scolded her before letting her go.

"And Zoe, what did I tell you?" She said exasperated. "Two things! Don't burn my house down and clear up! Was that too much to ask?"

"I was trying to comfort YOUR daughter." Zoe replied, folding her arms and raising her voice so it bordered on a shout. "She was upset and you just shoved her away."

"How dare you talk to me like that?" Connie's eyes became piercing shards of ice as she glared at the woman stood opposite her. "In front of Grace, I mean come on Zoe!"

"Don't "come on Zoe" me! You're the one that treats your daughter as if she's second best to everything! You're the one that sends her to bed without any tea!" Zoe's cheeks burned red with anger.

"It's 8:45, of course she's eaten." Connie snapped, though she looked down at her daughter who stood between them. "You did eat with Iveta, didn't you?"

"No." She said quietly. Zoe gave her mother a pointed look as if to say "i told you so". "We were meant to go out but I got upset because she wouldn't listen to me, then she brought me home."

Connie was silent.

"I brought her down to share my tea, seeing as she hasn't eaten yet." Zoe said, placing a hand on the girls shoulder. "I'm not a mother but even I know starving a child isn't right."

"Go sit down in the living room Grace, I'm going to order in a pizza- I think there's a tenner in my bag somewhere." Zoe smiled and the girl grinned.

"Yay. Thanks Zoe!"

"No problem sweetheart, don't think that pasta's edible now." She winked as Grace went to sit in the living room.

"Connie."

The clinical lead stood against a counter nibbling on a nail.

"Connie!"

"What?"

"I'm going to tell you this, and I don't want you to snap at me, or brush this off, ok?" Zoe said, tipping the contents of the pan into the bin.

"Fine."

"I know you're passionate about your work. I know that, but sometimes you get too into it, and forget about the rest of your life. It happened to me, so I know what I'm talking about when I say- take a step back sometimes. Think about what you're doing and how this impacts on those around you. Because Grace feels like you put your work before her, and that is not a good thing."

Connie looked at her.

"Do you think it's easy being a parent? Do you think it's easy, balancing home life as well as work, especially in my position? Because it isn't, Zoe. It's difficult." She sighed. "I spend as much time as I can with Grace when she's not away at school but sometimes I just can't."

"Then try." Zoe said softly, brushing her arm as she left the room.

Connie out her face in her hands and rubbed her eyes tiredly, as the sound of her daughter's laughter wafted in from the living room. The innocent giggles of her only family member, more comfortable with a complete stranger than her own mother.


End file.
